The Complication of Adulthood
by Exrugrat2008
Summary: The gang is finally out of high school. Even though they are adults, will their lives become simpler? Can Joey&Pacey handle marriage? Can Dawson find his old dream to become a film director? Can Jen find true love? THE SEQUEL TO CHOICES ARE COMPLICATED.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Its been a week and I had sky rockets of ideas and my chapters a prewritten so there will be a fluent updating. In my opinion… This story will be one of the most mind-blowing, unbelievable, story compared to the other three. And when you review, don't forget to be objectionable, opinionated (tell the pros vs. the cons).

**Author's Comment: **This is the summary/captions of the last story…

**

* * *

Chapter 2:** _Coming Back _

Pacey J. Witter was coming back to Capeside and he was staying for good. Last year, after Pacey had gotten Joey pregnant, everyone had lost respect for him. However, Pacey was in denial. He just thought it was one mistake. People make mistakes all the time. Pacey had thought that this mistake would just go away

"I can tell you this Josh…" Pacey was talking to his son even though Josh was not awake, "Your mother is the most beautiful person in the world. She will just love you. This town will love you, but they have to accept you first. And I promise you, I will work day and night to make sure everyone accepts you. And if they don't accept you, it won't be because we let them… You are going to love it here in Capeside. I promise"

**Chapter 3: **_After the Past Years _

Looking back on previous years, every year there was a problem that affected the friends. During sophomore year, there was the Pacey-Joey-Dawson love triangle. Junior year, Joey was pregnant with Pacey's child, but she decided to stay with Dawson. What would happen this year?

**

* * *

Chapter 4:** _Pacey is Back_

"And I am assuming you are Pacey Witter." Mrs. Reidiker asked.

"Yes. Yes I am Pacey Witter." Pacey said proud.

"They said you moved." Mrs. Reidiker prompted.

"Well I'm back… Back here in Capeside." Pacey confirmed.

**

* * *

Chapter 5:** _Best to Open Your Eyes and Recognize _

"Umm, it's a friend's… I'm babysitting." Gretchen said hesitant, "And yeah. When Pacey found out that I moved here, he decided to come back to Capeside."

"Oh… Where's my manners…. This is my friend, well Pacey's friend too. This is Jen Linley." Dawson introduced.

"Hello." Gretchen greeted.

"Hi." Jen whispered. However, Jen couldn't speak. Her entire body was in motionless… Her mind was disturbed because she knew that baby. That baby was Joshua, Pacey and Joey's son.

**

* * *

Chapter 8:** _Remember what Natalie Said_

"_Then what happened?" Natalie asked._

"_He left. And I guess I was so mad that I lost him. I was so frustrated that I let him go. I was so livid that I listened to everyone else but myself. I was livid that I didn't listen to my heart. But most importantly, I was angry because he left when I needed him the most." Joey stated. _

"_Well I guess we found what trigger your depression." Natalie said. _

_Joey realized that Natalie was right. Pacey leaving did initiate Joey's depression. But was she going to let Pacey's narcissistic actions change her life?_

**

* * *

Chapter 9:** _Confession for a…_

"We all I know is that you don't care about your actions and you don't see the effect it has on people… Maybe if you stop thinking about yourself and more about others…" Jack faded out.

"Just leave me alone man." Pacey persisted.

"… I'm not preventing you to solve your problems. I want you to solve your problems… Everyone wants these problems to gone… I think you are preventing yourself from fixing these problems." Dawson elucidated.

**_

* * *

_Chapter 10: …** _Unsolved Puzzle_

"I've been trying." Pacey assumed.

"Have you even tried talking to Joey?" Dawson debated.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me." Pacey declared.

"Well try again… Because the only hope of solving the problems begins with one conversation." Dawson directed.

**(Still Chapter 10)**

"Why do you care about me, my feelings, and my non-existing relationship with Pacey?" Joey speculated.

Dawson tried to seem genuine, "I'm just speaking as an unbiased third-party with absolutely no personal interest in the matter. In addition, I feel that you and Pacey…"

"That's a load of crap… All last year you tried to keep Pacey and I apart. All you cared about was you…" Joey interrupted.

"Okay the truth is… I just want you to be happy again. It's not about me Joey. It's never been about us… I've accepted that, well actually I'm trying my personal best to accept it. the fact that you and I are never going to be a couple… Besides that, the one thing I really want is you to be happy… However, right now, you don't need my permission. For you to be happy, you need to allow yourself." Dawson elaborated.

**(Still Chapter 10)**

"Fine," Pacey sat next to her, "I'll talk and you can listen."

Joey started to feel apprehensive. Could she act as if he wasn't here? Could she sit there without speaking to him?

"I'll make this short and sweat… I care so much about you. I never stopped caring about you and I know that you never stopped caring about me… Joey… I'm not going to force to talk to me. And when you ready to talk to me, I'll be ready to listen… No matter what you have to say, I'll be ready to listen…" Pacey elucidated.

**(Still Chapter 10)**

Pacey then remembered what Jen had to him. He remembered how she might have known about Joshua.

"Umm, so do you know?" Pacey wondered.

"About the baby… I mean your" Jen looked around then whispered, "Your son."

"How on earth do you know that?" He questioned.

"When he was born, I was there and I saw him… And yesterday, Dawson and I went to your apartment… I guess Dawson didn't recognize him or I guess Dawson didn't really have a good look… Whatever…" Jen confessed.

"Does Joey know? Please don't tell her?" He pleaded.

"Well she's going to find out…" Jen assumed.

Pacey looked down disappointed, "I'm not sure about that."

"You're not going to tell her… She deserves to know." She prompted in a serious tone.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter11:** A Silent Call_

"Joey… Is that you?" Pacey said humbly. He sat up, fully aware of his surroundings.  
Joey, who was on the other line, wanted to say something, but she could not. She was too afraid.

Pacey, who was sitting on his bed, did not know what to say to comfort Joey. She was not saying a single word. All Pacey could here was Joey panting.

Pacey was still listening on the phone; he did not want to hang up. Therefore, he opened his mouth and then said, "Joey. I'm not going to hang up. I'm going to be on this phone as long as you want me to. I'll be here… It's obvious that you have this number so I want you to know that you should never feel afraid to call me."

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 13: **Still _

Dawson started to laugh insincerely and said, "You know what I like about liars?"

Pacey looked at Dawson confused, but unexpectedly, Dawson punched Pacey in the face. Dawson punched him hard enough to throw him back onto the floor.

"Nothing…" Dawson declared.

_**

* * *

** _

**Chapter 15: **Ready

"Hello." He said unaware.

"Okay." A familiar voice said.

"Joey, is that you?" Pacey recognized.

"I'm ready to talk." Joey said.

Joey's phone call had influenced Pacey's revelation. Joey, ready to talk, changed Pacey's perspective. This conversation might change his decision to leave.

"Okay. I'm ready to listen." Pacey sat down, ready for a long conversation.

**

* * *

Chapter 16 :**_ A Problem with Anger_

"STOP!..." Dawson shouted, "I get angry and frustrated easily. Sure, sometimes I use my fist, but it does not mean I have an anger problem. But when I try to explain, no one listens to me and everyone thinks I'm a jerk. I even think I'm a jerk…"

Dawson stopped speaking because he had the biggest revelation ever. As the years went by, he had less people to talk to. He had less people to comfort him. He had less people to trust. Moreover, Dawson was angry because he was all alone.

"And I guess," Dawson continued, "I have an anger management problem."

**

* * *

Chapter 17:** _For the first Time_

_Dear Pacey, _

_You have no idea how much you made my dreams come true by keeping Joshua. But, to be completely honest, even though it was my dream, I'm not sure if I was ready for it to come true. You will probably be a great father…. However, I'm not sure if I'll be a good mother. I made this decision not because I'm afraid. I made this decision for Joshua. I think it would be for the best that I leave. _

_I know that this might not be exactly what you want to hear, but just remember that because it sounds like good idea, and looks like a good idea, does not mean it will be a good idea. It might seem like it is a good idea that I'll be a mother, but I know it is not. _

_Love, _

_Joey _

**

* * *

Chapter 19:** _…Its time to move on_

" Dawson, I'm moving and despite the great friendship we had in the past, its time to say goodbye." Pacey affirmed. In a repugnant manner, Pacey continued packing.

"Is there's anything I can do to make you stay." Dawson pleaded.

" Dawson, I appreciate that you are here, but there's nothing that can be said or done. It's time for us to move on. It's time to go our separate way." Pacey obviated.

"And you're giving up just like that?" Dawson complained.

Unexpectedly, Pacey hugged Dawson with all his heart. It was hard departing from his friend. This moment would probably be the last time they would see each other. Despite what has happened between them, Pacey would never forget his friendship with Dawson Leery.

"Goodbye Dawson." Pacey went back to packing.

**

* * *

Chapter 20:** _Dawson__'s Apologies are Meaningless Words._

Joey was speechless. That was the last thing she had expected Dawson to say. However, nonetheless, she has heard apologies before from Dawson.

"I'm sorry Dawson, I want to accept your apology, but your apologies are nothing but meaningless words. I know you mean well, but honesty is a problem for you." Joey disagreed.

"You want honesty… Everything you just said about you making mistake, having trouble making choices, and letting your son go… that was honesty…" Dawson debated.

**

* * *

Chapter 21:** _Asking Him to Stay_

"Joey? Are you here to say goodbye?" Pacey assumed.

Just as things seemed predictable, Joey grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Pacey then put his hands around her waist and responded to the kiss. The two were standing the rain, but the kiss spiritually warmed their spirits.

Joey pulled away from the kiss and said, "I don't want to say goodbye. I don't want you to leave Pacey… Pacey… Please… I'm asking you to stay."

**

* * *

Chapter 23:** _To Graduate_

"I love you." She declared.

"And I love you too." Pacey responded. Everything was getting better. He could not imagine what could make this better.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Joey announced.

"So do I?" Pacey replied.

"Well then…" However, before Joey could have continued the principal interrupted her.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you, the Capeside High School Class of Two Thousand and One!" The principal said.

Everyone stood up, except for Joey. Pacey then looked down and stared in Joey's eyes. She had one question for Pacey:

"Will you marry me?" Joey asked rewardingly.


	2. Summer of Graduation

**Chapter 2: **Who Would Ever Guessed?

**Author's Note:_ This Chapter is more like an review of their summer. Its morea catch up._**

Have you ever wondered what would happen after graduation? Some people end up where they are destined to end up and other people, you never in a million years would have expected them to go a different path.

Well, after the graduating class of two thousand and one, the gang (Dawson, Jen, Joey, Pacey, Jack, and Andie) all ended up in different paths.

For example, after graduations and after the tearful goodbyes, Dawson immediately packed his bags, and took a life finding adventure. He took a car and he had no idea where he was going. He just drove and drove with no exact destination. All he knew was that he wanted to find his dreams. He wanted to be a filmmaker.

Another example is when Jen graduated, she spent one last summer with Grams and then she headed to Boston, Massachusetts. She was going to college! In addition, Jack was going to college too. They then decided to rent an apartment together, so the once separated friends would become closer.

Andie, who offered a scholarship at Harvard, refused to take the scholarship. She decided that college isn't what she needed right now. She decided that she wanted excitement and positive adventures. Therefore, she decided to go to Italy, where she had family.

In addition, Joey knew it was time to leave Capeside. Therefore, they gave her family one last good-bye and headed with Pacey. At first, Pacey and Joey were going to take their son, Joshua, and head to New York with Pacey's family. However, fortunately, when they took a pit stop in Boston, Pacey was offered a job that they could not refused. He was now working at a popular restaurant as a cook. Joey decided that she would take some time off and be a stay-at-home mom. After a year apart from her son, she knew that she needed to spend more time with her son.

Nonetheless, everyone was shock to find that Joey and Pacey had eloped. After Joey proposed to Pacey, he knew that was there one opportunity to end up together. Who would have expected this? When they were kids, these two could not stand to be around each other. Who would have guessed that they would have ended up together?

However, this was only the beginning stage of their adulthood. If things are doing majestically well, then that only means something dramatic was going to happen to bring these young adults over the rollercoaster. The ride is nowhere near the end.


	3. Stay at home Mom vs Career Women

**Chapter Three**: _Stay-at-home Mom vs. Career Women._

Later on in the evening, Pacey was walking into his modest and modern apartment complex. He was coming home from his successful job at the restaurant.

"Hey honey." Pacey walked in and kissed his wife. Joey had just put their fifteen-month son, Joshua, to sleep.

"How was your day?" Joey asked.

"Perfect. There is nothing better than coming home to my wife and son." Pacey declared. He then took off his jacket and headed to the kitchen for a quick dinner.

Joey walked into the kitchen and looked at her husband. However, when Pacey turned around, he could tell that something was wrong. The way she was looking at him, indicated that she wanted to talk seriously with him.

"What's the matter?" Pacey asked curiously.

"Aren't you going to ask me how my day was?" Joey wondered.

"Oh… I'm sorry. How was your day?" He asked tediously.

Joey could tell by his tone, that he didn't really care about her day. Therefore she said, "I'm bored Pacey. All day I'm home and I don't do anything?"

"Well… I thought you said that you wanted to spend more time with Joshua?" He assumed.

"And I have… All summer. But I think I should do something else." Joey urged.

Pacey tried to keep a steady tone, "Like what? Going to college? If you want to apply to a college for next semester, I don't know about that…"

"No. I don't know. I just don't want to be stuck in this house anymore." She complained.

"Well, remember this, since my sister isn't here anymore, finding a nanny, a daycare system, or even a simple babysitter won't be easy." Pacey reminded.

"Well, so I'm supposed to stay here and play the stay-at-home role, while you are out in the real world and fulfilling your real dreams. Pacey how is that fair? More importantly, I don't want to play the stay-at-home mom. I want to be a successful career mother." Joey elaborated.

"Okay." Pacey walked up to her, grabbed her hands and said, "I know that you don't want to play the stay-at-home mom. I know you have many dreams and you are right. It's not fair for you to stay here all day. So how about when there is a first available daycare system or babysitter, I promise, we'll make sure that you find a way to carry out your dreams."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." Joey apologized.

"It's okay. Now look, I'm very tired and I'm sure you are. I'm going to put Joshua in his crib, then I'm going to take a shower. Then you and I can go to sleep, okay?" Pacey suggested.

"Sure." Joey said with a smile.

Pacey gave Joey a kiss and headed to the bedroom. Once Pacey put Joshua in his crib, he headed into the shower. As he was taking the shower, the telephone started to ring.

Joey picked up and said, "Witter residence."

"Wow… That sounds so weird to here." A familiar voice said.

"Dawson. Dawson is that you?" Joey put an immense smile on.

**

* * *

Next time on this fanfict: (_Chapter 4)_Something bugging Jen. Can Jack knock some sense into her,and Dawson visits an old friend. **


	4. Find your Place

**The Complication of Adulthood**  
_Chapter 4: _Find your Place

The next day, Jen was inside her small apartment complex. Jen was lying in her bedroom. To be honest, she was completely awake. She was merely too lazy to get out of her bed. All of sudden Jack walked into her bedroom and he was surprise to find Jen there. He turned on the light and immediately Jen's eyes had trouble adjusting to the brightness.

"Jack… I'm sleeping." Jen moaned.

"You have to get up… You have class in less than an hour." Jack stated.

"I don't feel like going." Jen declared.

Jack walked up to her bed, sat down on the edge, and said, "Jen what's the matter? You've been completely different this month."

"I know. I know. It's just I don't feel like myself anymore." She actualized.

"How so?" Jack wondered.

"Well, you see. I never expected that I would end up college material and at first; it seemed like a great award… But now it seems like an absolutely bitch. I haven't met one person, let alone a guy. I go to school and have no life. It's just like high school only I have twice the work, but less the time; a double set of cruel teachers and more time in their classes." Jen elaborated.

"Just give it time. You'll find your place here." He supported.

"Easy for you to say. You already made friends with the prep squad; you have great teachers, and easy classes. I do not know why I did not apply to your school. You already found your place and you fit perfectly. Let me tell you this. The only real place I fit in here, is right here in this bedroom." Jen debated.

"Well too bad. I'm not going to let you give up now." Jack picked up Jen and placed her on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She said appalled.

"I'm not going to let you flunk out of school." He declared, "Now you are going to get dress; don't forget to put on your happy attitude. Then you are going to head to class. Don't make me call Grams."

"Fine…" Jen complained, "But this does not change anything. I still feel like Boston isn't the right place for me."

Dawson Leery was sitting inside of a coffee shop. He was waiting for a friend to show up and of course, that friend was Joey. This summer, Dawson had traveled all over the west coast, but he had decided that he should stop by in Boston to visit his friends.

Joey walked into the coffee shop and after a few glimpse, she instantly saw Dawson. She then took her baby carriage (with Joshua in it) and headed into the coffee shop. Dawson walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey how are you?" He asked.

"Great. What about you?" She replied.

He pulled away from the hug, and said, "Never better."

"Great." Joey responded.

"Please sit." He insisted.

As they were heading over to the seat, Joey realized that this little reunion would be more awkward. Nonetheless, now that she was an adult, she should be able to handle it more maturely.

Once they sat down, Dawson grabbed another espresso while Joey just took plan cup of black coffee. Unpredictably, the coffee was the conversation starter.

"I can't believe you drink that stuff. Black coffee?" Dawson said.

"Well caffeine is caffeine. You can disguise as much as you want, but it is still caffeine." Joey joked.

"So how are you these days?" Dawson wondered.

"Well these days are boring. I mean the mother thing can get hectic, but I don't really have anything else to do." She answered.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how much school took up of my personal time. Now that I'm out of school, I have too much time on my hands." Dawson presumed.

"Do you ever wonder," Joey's tone started to get serious. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you went to college. Do you ever think about what could have happened if you actually fulfilled your childhood dreams?"

"What if? Joey, I'm on my own now. I have no plans for my future... When I was a kid, I had big dreams to become a filmmaker, and everyone believed it… However, one day I forgot that dream. But, I want to find that dream again." Dawson announced.

"What do you mean?" She asked with curiosity.

"It means even though I started the race late, it does not mean I'm going to give up. I'm going to find my balance and then I'm going to find my place. Nothing is going to stand in my way. I thought you of all people would have understood that. " Dawson explained.

"I do. It's just I don't know where to start. There's daycare, and there the financial issues, and unlike you, there's the fact that I still don't know what I want to do with my life." Joey proclaimed.

"It doesn't matter where you start. Pick one of those issues, and start there." Dawson promoted.

"What if I can't?" Joey started to feel hopeless, but she knew Dawson would still encourage her.

"Then it won't be because you gave up." Dawson acknowledged.

**

* * *

**

**Next time on the Fanfic: Pacey hangs out with his co-workers after work. Will this affect Joey's dreams or will it just annoy her vividly?**


	5. Fighting a Silent Argument

**The Complication of Adulthood**  
_Chapter 5_: Fighting a Silent Argument

Late at night, Pacey was in the restaurant finishing his responsibilities such as storing the day's inventory, cleaning the kitchen, and stacking up the chairs. Then just as he was planning to leave, his boss, Craig Fitzgerald walked up to him.

Craig Fitzgerald wasn't the most accountable man. He wasn't much older than Pacey, but Craig always act as if he was wiser. The thing about Craig Fitzgerald was that he was always finding a way to slide between the cracks. Craig Fitzgerald was not the perfect role model for Pacey especially at a time like this.

"Hey where are you heading?" Craig wondered.

"Home with my family." Pacey responded.

"Don't you want to stay with the guys for a while?" Craig insisted.

"I can't. My wife doesn't like when I stay out too late." Pacey answered.

"Oh… Kid let me tell you something. You are lucky that you have a family and you are lucky that you graduated high school. But you're wife should no that it should be more than work and no play." Craig demanded.

"I don't know." Pacey was still a little shaky.

"Well, if you want to end up some guy who is in an uncomfortable relationship with his wife, then you can go out those doors and head to your family. But if you don't want to end up that guy, then what can twenty minutes hurt?" Craig persuaded.

Pacey thought about it, and even though he completely disagreed with Craig's argument, he did not see the negativity of twenty minutes of freedom. Joey would not know the difference.

"Sure." Pacey agreed.

They walked to the counter where there were six other guys (around their mid twenties to early thirties). They were watching a football game on a flat screen television.

"Hey guys, Pacey is going to join us tonight." Craig announced.

"Great!" They all shouted.

Pacey sat down and was excited that he was able to have a few minutes of fun. For these last couple of weeks, it has been nothing but hard work at the restaurant. When he did get home, it was tirades from Joey or long nights of crying from Joshua. He thought he deserved a few moments of enjoyment.

"So Pacey." Martin, the bartender, called.

"Yeah?" Pacey responded.

"You want a beer." He asked.

"No thanks. I'm only eighteen and I don't want to get the restaurant in trouble for selling alcohol to me." Pacey defended.

"He's not selling it to you; he's giving it to you for free. It'll be a friend-to-friend thing." Craig interfered.

"What would you like?" Martin asked.

"I don't know… what do you think?" Pacey gave in.

"For your sake, how about you have something light?" Martin suggested.

* * *

Unexpectedly, back at his home, Joey was waiting for Pacey. As she was waiting, she was looking at a college application she had filled out. Dawson's speech had inspired her. She had decided that if she wanted to go to college, she had to find out if colleges wanted her. 

She was applying to the Boston University; the college Jack was attending. Even though it wasn't the Ivy League college she dreamed of attending, it was still a well suited college. In addition, Boston University was better than no college.

Without prior notice, it was almost midnight and the door opened. Joey saw Pacey walking in. Pacey then was surprised to find Joey still awake.

"You're home late." Joey labeled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I got held up at the restaurant. Sorry." Pacey excused himself, "What about you? Why are you up so late?"

"I've just been thinking." She announced.

"Great!" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Joey snapped.

"Nothing." Pacey had lied.

"No. You complained because I was thinking. What? I am not aloud to have a mind of my own now. Is that it?" Joey tone started to become agitated.

"No, that is not it at all?" Pacey corrected.

"Then what is it… because you've been acting irrational lately." Joey said.

"I've been acting irrational. Every time I get home, you turn into the bitch of the year. Damn it Joey, I'm just tired, that's all." He provoked.

"That's just it. Don't you understand; I do not want you to be tired. Pacey I want to help with this household. I need to become something besides a stay-at-home mom." Joey reminded.

"I know you don't want to." Pacey repeated.

"No. Pacey, I don't _want_ to. I _need_ to be something than a stay-at-home mom." She shouted.

"Okay. We'll find a way." Pacey muttered.

"God! You keep saying that but I don't believe you anymore." She declared.

"Goodness." Pacey started to feel drowsy.

"You know what. I have a headache and you are the cause of it." Joey labeled.

"Sorry." Pacey argued.

"I'm going to bed… Just sleep on the couch for tonight." She ordered.

And just like that, the argument was silenced, but it was not over. Joey decided not to tell Pacey about her application to Boston University. She knew it wasn't the right time.

In Pacey's perspective, coming home seemed like a mistake. He now wished he stayed a few more minutes at the restaurant. Coming home was becoming a punishment rather than a reward.

One thing was for sure; their marriage was not heading in the right direction. More importantly, they were not acting like adults. If they were, their problems wouldn't be this deep.

**

* * *

Author's Note: The reason why I didn't post so fast was because I didn't recieve many reviews. And I understand that you might be busy and you're not at home that much. But if you have time, I would appreciate if you reviewed more often, because if you guys review more often, then I will update more story more often.**

**Next time on the fanfic: Joey and Pacey run into some old friends.**


	6. Friends, No Play, and all Work

**The Complication of Adulthood  
Chapter 6: Friends, No Play, and all Work**

Joey was meandering around in the park with her son who was in the baby stroller. However, she had one destination on her mind. She was heading to Boston University. She had completed her application.

She filled out all the necessary paperwork, which included the typical formalities. She had to write a personal essay about herself and her past. She had recommendations, which she had saved from her high school years. More importantly, she had a short essay from a person who knows her best.

Pacey did not know that she was applying to this college. She wasn't sure if he would approve of it. However, even if he knew about this, Joey did not think that he was the right person to write the essay. Even though he was her husband, she wanted someone who was objectionable and genuine. Therefore, she asked Dawson to write the essay for her.

The deadline for the application was due in a couple of weeks, but since she was done, all she had to do was head to the University's admission office. Then she would have to wait.

After she walked out of the admission office, she was planning to head home. Nonetheless, out of nowhere, she saw Jack McPhee. She gave a great wave and simultaneously, Jack saw her.

Once they welcomed each other, they decided to grab a quick bite to eat for lunch (if you count a hotdog stand lunch).

"So how have you been?" Jack wondered.

"Great I guessed." Joey said toneless.

"You guess? You've been married for what, a couple of months and you're not sure if you're happy?" Jack challenged.

"It just…. Marriage isn't what I thought it would be. I mean don't get me wrong? I love Pacey, it's just, one day we were barely talking to each other and now, we're married. It happened in an eye blink. I guessed I was merely unprepared." Joey elaborated.

"That's nothing to feel embarrassed about. I mean when something in your life changes that drastically, it can take some time to get use to it. I mean look at me." Jack justified.

"I guess the whole gay thing took time adjusting." She related.

"Well, I was talking about college life, but I guess the gay thing is a good example too." Jack smiled.

* * *

Pacey was at the restaurants working. He was quite tired because Joey made him sleep on the couch again. For these last couple of weeks, in Pacey's perspective, it felt like they have been fighting boisterously. Since their constantly bickering has crescendo, it confused Pacey. He felt denigrated. He felt, soon or later, that Joey would stop loving him. 

"Hey stranger." A familiar voice called.

Pacey turned around and saw Jen, "Hey."

Pacey went up to Jen and gave her a friendly hug. He hasn't seen Jen for a while. It's been at least a month since they sat down and talked seriously. He hated not seeing his friends.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Good. How are you? Shouldn't you be in class?" Pacey wondered.

"Well, I didn't feel like sitting in a huge auditorium and feel like a speck of nothing. Therefore, I didn't see the harm of missing one class…. So this is where you are working?" Jen clarified.

"Yeah. This is where I slave over all day." He stated.

"So… Do you have time to talk?" Jen recommended.

"Sure… I can take my break now." Pacey agreed.

Pacey and Jen took time to talk legitimately. To be completely honest, Pacey hasn't had time to talk to anyone besides Joey, and talking to her was more of an argumentative communication. Talking to Jen felt great because he wasn't arguing.After a long talk with Jen, it was time for her to head back to the campus and it was time for Pacey to go back to work. Once Jen left, Craig came over. Anyone could tell that he was going to pry into Pacey's personal business.

"So… Who was that?" Craig began.

"Who was who?" Pacey said even though he was still working.

"Was that your wife?" Craig questioned.

"Her. No. That was just an old friend." Pacey clarified.

"She's just a friend." Craig said suggestively.

"Who's just a friend?" Bernard, (a co-worker) barged into the conversation.

"Hey guys," Craig decided to bring everyone in the conversation, "That beautiful girl Pacey was just talking to wasn't his wife. That was just a friend?"

"A friend, huh?" Martin (the bartender) said provocatively.

"Man, you're a little selfish aren't you?" Bernard announced.

"What are you talking about?" Pacey was confused.

"You aren't getting a little extra on the side and still have a wife?" Craig spelled out.

"I'm not sleeping with her… I'm not sleeping with anyone…. My wife and I haven't had… we haven't been together in that way for a while." Pacey stated clearly.

"What?" Craig said unbelievable.

"We haven't been together in the last two and half weeks to be exact. And when we are together, it doesn't really seem that she's into it." Pacey responded.

"Man. You got it bad?" Martin labeled.

"You can say that again." Pacey went back to work.

"And you never thought about having a little after school activity? I mean your friend seems, _friendly_." Craig said encouragingly.

"No way man, I'm too loyal to my wife. I can't cheat on her." Pacey proclaimed.

"You want loyalty because she doesn't really seem loyal to you." Craig confirmed.

"So what?" Pacey debated

"I mean, you deserve to have fun… We already talk about this; all work and no play will make Pacey a very dull guy… Besides who says your wife has to know." Craig reminded.

"Whatever. Let me go back to work." Pacey ignored Craig. Nonetheless, Pacey could not forget Craig's word. He couldn't cheat on his wife. Could he?

"Alright, my lips are sealed about your personal life." Craig announced.

Even though he did not know it, when Pacey started talking to his co-workers (after Jen had left the restaurant), Joey was in the restaurant. At first, she came here to apologize for her bizarre behavior. Nonetheless, her repentant mood turned into anger and frustration. She could not believe what Pacey's co-workers were suggesting; she could not believe that Pacey was actually listening to them. He was telling everyone their personal business. What really set her off was that he could not defend her loyalty.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I love the people who have been reviewing and because of their dedication, I will email them the next **three **chapters before I post them on the site. I understand that you all are busy and some of you might be writing your own story... But hey what will five seconds of your time hurt? Besides... if you are writing your own personal story... I would be more than happy than to review it... Just tell me what's the name of your story and I'll find time to read and review._


	7. Can't Catch a Break

**The Complication of Adulthood  
Chapter 7: **_Can't Catch A Break_

Pacey walked into his home later that evening (around six p.m). As he walked into the living room, he found Joey waiting on the couch. He could tell that she ready to yell at him. She looked livid. In Pacey's opinion, he just could not catch a break.

"What did I do now? I'm sorry I'm late." Pacey instantly apologized.

"Where were you? Were you out having an after school activity with your friendly friend?" Joey quoted.

Pacey's eyes widen and he realized that Joey overheard his conversation with his co-workers. He immediately said, "Joey, it's not what you think."

"I can't believe you!" Joey got up. She began throwing anything that she could grab. She threw the pillow at his face. She threw magazines at him furiously. She threw one of Joshua's toys at him.

"Joey calm down!" Pacey begged. He grabbed her wrist vigorously, trying to control her. He pushed her away.

"I can't believe this. You're cheating on me, after all what has happened. You made me fall in love with you. You gave me the good sense to be a mother and start this family. Why would you do this?" Joey started to become tearful.

"I'm not cheating on you? What do I have to say to make you believe me?" He pleaded.

"I just want you out of my house. Now!" She yelled. He tried to hold her so she could intimately believe her, but she just pushed her away.

"Go!" She cried. The loud argument finally woke Joshua who was sleeping. Things were becoming too confusing for Pacey. Pacey realized that if he wanted Joey to calm down, he would have to leave.

"I'm sorry Joey." Pacey apologized even though he had nothing to apologize for.

* * *

An hour later, Joey could not believe what she had done. She acted childish and irrational. She didn't give Pacey a chance to explain himself. She felt like a huge fool.

Unexpectedly, someone began knocking at the door. Joey's strongly hoped it was her husband at the door. She just wanted to apologize to him. Nonetheless, she got her hopes up because it was Dawson.

"Dawson. What are you doing here?" Joey said; she immediately wiped her tears off from her cheeks.

"Umm, you left your baby bag at the coffee shop." He handed her the bag.

"Oh." She mumbled, "Would you like to come in?"

When Dawson walked into the apartment, he could tell that something wasn't right. It was too quiet and too at ease. He said, "Joey? What's the matter?"

"I think I made a huge mistake." Joey labeled.

"What?" He wondered.

"After the coffee shop, I went to Pacey's work to find that he was working with morons; more importantly I overheard a conversation." She explained.

"What happened?" Dawson asked.

"Well, Pacey was talking to his workers and he didn't say anything bad. It was just that his co-workers basically told him that it is okay to have an affair." Joey sat down.

"An affair? Pacey wouldn't do anything like that." Dawson debated.

"I know; it's just when we got married, for the first couple of months everything was great. However, after that, things went south. Even though it might sound easy, marriage is incomprehensible. I think he wants to leave me." Joey elaborated.

"Joey stop talking this nonsense. Joey, he loves you. He wouldn't leave you. You're asking yourself all the wrong questions." He sat across from her.

"What are you talking about?" Joey was confused.

"You're falling back in you're old roots. If anything becomes slightly difficult for you, you push people away. Joey you have to know that being adult means, facing your fears. You have to sit Pacey down and tell him that you love him; and you don't want this marriage to fail." Dawson urged.

"I have to tell him that I'll do anything to make sure that this marriage will work; because I love him too much to let it fail." Joey simplified.

"Exactly." Dawson validated.

* * *

**Next Time on my Fanfic:** Pacey's loyaty towards Joey istested when someone else enters the picture.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the notes and if I receive more than six reviews within the next couple of days... I update as soon as possible. The next chapter is the biggest/influence of the story.


	8. The One Unpredictable Night

**The Complication of Adulthood  
****_Chapter 8:_** _That One Unpredictable Night_

Meanwhile, Pacey meandered around the city. Nonetheless, a huge revelation hit him. He felt that he jumped into this marriage too fast and he did not think about the responsibilities. He realized that one day he let his marriage fail. This was the last thing he wanted.

As he looked at the watch, he noticed that it was getting late. He knew that he shouldn't go home because he assumed that Joey would still be livid. Therefore, he decided to crash the night at a friend's apartment.

He knocked on a door and a familiar face greeted him. It was Jen. Jen was surprised to find Pacey standing there. She had no idea why he was here.

"Pacey. Come in?" Jen encouraged.

"Thanks. Where's Jack?" He said.

"He went home for the weekend. Why are you here?" She wondered.

"I think I made a huge mistake." Pacey stated.

"What happened?" Jen asked.

"I think Joey is going to ask for a separation." He blurted.

Pacey sat down and began a long tirade about how he ruined everything between Joey and himself. He explained the issue at the restaurants (with his co-workers). He explained the fight he had with Joey, which led her to kick him out.

"Well, your marriage isn't going to end because one fight." Jen assumed.

"You don't understand. Things have been heading in the wrong direction… I guess that we jumped into this marriage so fast. But the thing is, I would do it all over again. I love Joey so much and I really thought that this marriage would be a good thing. But Joey probably thinks otherwise." Pacey started to become humble.

Jen did not know what to say, therefore, she said, "Joey has no idea how lucky she is to have you. I think she's just too afraid to admit it."

Jen grabbed his hand and looked at him. She comforted him by giving him a friendly hug. As the hug lasted forever, an inappropriate thought crossed her mind. However, instead of ignoring it, she produced it. She placed her hand on her face. She unpredictably slowly leaned in and _kissed_ him.

Pacey, surprised by this move, had no idea how to react. He didn't want to push her away because he didn't want to seem rude. But Jen kissing him was somewhat rude. However, could he do this?

After she pulled away the kiss, Jen could not believe what had happened. She had kissed a married man. She had kissed her good friend's husband.

Pacey, on other hand, did not know what to do. Joey already thought that he was cheating on her. He knew no matter what, she would end up divorcing him. Therefore, the aftermath would be predictable.

After looking into each other's eyes for a long time, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. The kisses led to heavy intimacy and then Pacey slowly lowered Jen on the couch.

She pressed up against him tightly and she could feel Pacey becoming stimulated. As they continued to kiss, Pacey could feel Jen's enthusiasm. After a long time, she was proud that she had someone who wanted her.

Finally, they pulled their lips off each other in order to catch a breath. Their eyes met and Jen could see the uncertainty in his eyes. She was waiting for him to tell her that they had to stop this. Nonetheless, he could see it in her eyes that she did not want to stop this. Did he want to stop? What was stopping him?

"Pacey? Are you sure you want to do this?" Jen asked out straightforwardly.

Pacey did not say anything. He was completely quiet for a long moment. Did he really want to do this? Is this what he truly wanted? He had to make a choice…

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the review. I'll try to update as soon as possible next time. Anyways... once again... if you guys have stories you want me to read, just tell me and I'll R&R.**

**NEXT TIME ON MY FANFIC: **What was Pacey's choice? Does he love Joey? Does he love Joey to be completely honest about his feelings? Or is their marriage not strong enough?


	9. An Honest Wake Up

**The Complication of Adulthood**  
_**Chapter 9**: An Honest Wake Up_

The next morning Pacey woke up, hoping that last night was all a bad dream. He was hoping that he never fought with Joey. He wished that she had never kicked him out of the house. More importantly, he yearned that nothing happened between Jen and himself. He hoped all of it was a bad dream.

However, when he opened his eyes, he felt someone cuddling with him. He turned his head and saw the warm body was not Joey, but instead it was Jen. He could not believe this. It was not a dream but the terrible part of reality.

He did not know what to do. He never planned be caught in this kind of situation. Pacey's subtle movement caused Jen to wake up. Instead of complaints or apologies, she smiled the hugest grin; Pacey awkwardly smiled back. As she snuggled closer to him, she rested her head on top of his chest. Pacey smile weakened and he seemed puzzled. Jen had noticed that he became tenser.

"Morning." Jen greeted with the sweetest tone.

Pacey, in shock, responded in a malicious tone, "Morning."

Before they could have justifying conversation, Pacey hopped out the bedroom. Jen noticed that he wasn't even looking at him. More importantly, she has never seen anyone get dress that fast.

"I have to get home. Joey is probably worried." Pacey said like a robot.

"Okay." Jen agreed in a frightened tone. The last thing she was thinking about was Joey. Even though in Jen's perspective, last night was amazing, she wondered how Joey would react to it.

The only thing on Pacey's mind was heading straight home. Pacey did not want to divorce Joey because he loved her. However, his actions did not prove it. He wanted to make things right with his wife.

* * *

As Pacey reached his apartment complex, he realized that it would not be easy telling Joey the truth. Would she forgive him? Would their marriage be able to handle a big impact like this? None of that mattered to Pacey. As long as Joey would let him talk to her, that would be a step to progress. 

Just before he entered the apartment, he was surprised when the door went swinging open. Joey had swung the door open and with one impulse, she hugged him using all her might.

"Pacey I'm sorry about last night." Joey said remorseful.

"No. All of it was a big misunderstanding." Pacey replied, hugging her back.

"I had no reason to doubt you. Hell, I never gave you a chance to let you explain." She elaborated.

"I wasn't acting reasonable last night either." Pacey corrected.

"Pacey," Joey said. She dragged Pacey inside the apartment and sat him down on the couch.

"Yeah." He said.

She sat down next to him and said, "I want you to know that we are a family now and we have to be honest."

"Yeah. Honesty… Joey there is something I have to tell you." Pacey started his keen explanation.

"Wait. Let me finish up and then you can continue." She began.

"Sure." He agreed with a smile.

Joey started her apology, "Lately, I've been having insecurities about this marriage and I'm not sure if you feel the same, but in my standpoint, I guess my lack of confidence has been expressed in the up most horrible way."

"And all of that is understandable." He corrected.

"But," Joey continued, "If I want sincerity from you, I have to be honest with you."

"Honest about what?" Pacey wondered.

"Pacey, I want to go to college… I applied to the University of Boston for next semester.

I know college is not in our budget right now, but I will find away to earn the money; I will find someone to watch Joshua during the daytime." Joey said with a great, confident smile.

"And I'm willing to help you and support you." Pacey said shyly.

"Okay, I was honest, and I'm ready for the truth from you." Joey took a deep breath and said, "Pacey have you ever cheated on me before?"

Pacey looked at Joey and he could tell that she wasn't expecting him to say that he had in fact cheated on her. She looked so confident. He did not want to break her heart.

"I can honestly say that I have never cheated on you before." Pacey said the biggest lie.

"Pacey, I love you." Joey hugged him.

Pacey could not believe what he had just done. He did in fact cheated on Joey and now he was lying to her. He just hoped that this would not blow up in his face and ruin his new family.

"I love you too." Pacey truly meant.

Pacey brushed her hair out of her eyes. They hold each other's hands and look at each other passionately. Joey ran her hand up his arm and placed it on his chest. They kiss each other, and Pacey cradled her hand in his hand.

Pacey gently grabbed her face and kissed Joey. Joey grasp onto Pacey's chest as they kiss half way down her arm and back up again, nuzzling his head into her neck. Finally, they walked towards the bedroom; Pacey kissed her smooth skin. Joey made a happy sigh because they haven't been together in a long time. Being with each other lifted their spirits.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the suprlus amount of reviews. To show my gratitude, I updated quickly this time. Thanks and stay tune. **

**Next time on my fanfic: **Things are going well for Pacey until, a roadblock enters his life.


	10. The Perfect Couple or not?

**The Complication of Adulthood**  
_**Chapter 10: **The Perfect Couple or not?_

A week later, things were heading in a positive road for the married couple. They were able to talk to each other and be completely honest with one another. If you didn't know any better, you would assume they were _the perfect couple_. Nonetheless, there was one thing that could destroy the marriage.

Pacey had lied about his loyalty. Pacey knew that he made a mistake sleeping with Jen. He should have never doubted his marriage with Joey. It was one mistake and hopefully he would not make it again.

One morning, Pacey and Joey were making out heavily as they were entering the kitchen. They looked so in love and renewed. Their intimate life has skyrocket. They loved being around one another.

"I love you." Pacey broke away from their kiss.

"I love you too." Joey said and she kissed him again.

They turned around and saw their son who was in his own world. They could not believe that they had created this beautiful son.

"How are you doing Josh?" Pacey walked up to his son and patted him on the head.

"He's started to walk already. Now we're just waiting for him to talk." Joey announced; she began to prepare breakfast.

"Well, he'll speak when he is ready… But right now…" Pacey walked up to Joey and kissed her, "I'm just proud that I have the best family in the entire world."

"Me too." Joey repeated.

* * *

Later on in the morning, Pacey walked into his work and he looked proud of his accomplishments. This was his life and nothing could bring him down. 

"You look happy." His boss noticed.

"I feel happy." Pacey responded.

"I wish I had the luck you had… I see that you took my advice." Craig stated.

"What advice?" Pacey questioned.

"The advice I gave you about staring an _after school activity."_ Craig said in code.

"What!" Pacey's said worried.

"You have a visitor." Craig pointed. Pacey turned around and his heart jumped because it was the last person he expected to see. It was Jen. She had decided to show up unexpectedly.

Pacey did not know what to do. He did not now what to say or do. Therefore, he walked over there casually, as if nothing had happened between them.

"Hey." He said hastily.

"_Hey. _After all that has happened between the two of us, all you have to say is _hey_?" Jen said offended.

"What happened between us?" Pacey was talking as if he did not know anything. He was hoping that she would get the hint and go away.

Jen, who was truly insulted, said, "Pacey, you can't act as if nothing happened between the two of us. I think we should talk because…"

Pacey interrupted her, "But why can't we act as if nothing happened between the two of us. I'm married and I made a horrible, terrible, selfish mistake. As much as that might sound painful to you, it's the truth. That one night meant nothing to me."

"Well, that's ashamed to say, because it meant a lot to me." Jen said disappointed.

Pacey looked in her eyes and said, "Did you expect something to happen between the two of us?"

"Well, I guess, I don't really know," Jen faded off. However, her silence was a pernicious to Pacey.

"Listen, I'm sorry about everything, but you have to leave." He ordered.

"I think I deserve some more answers!" Jen demanded.

"Well I'm sorry but life does not work that way." Pacey debated. Pacey grabbed her arm and started to push her toward the exit.

However, Jen resisted, and made a threat by saying, "You better talk to me or I'll talk to someone else about this!"


	11. Won’t Tell A Soul

**The Complication of Adulthood  
**_**Chapter 11:**Won't Tell A Soul_

After work, Pacey was on the corner talking on the payphone. It was late and he knew he wouldn't arrive home on the proper time. Therefore, he decided it would be for the best if he called Joey. He told her that he had stay at the restaurant and helped close up. However, the real reason he was staying late was that he had to settle things between Jen.

He walked into a secluded café to find Jen waiting for him. He had no idea what he had to say to her. All he wanted her to know was that he loved Joey. He had to tell Jen in a nice way that sleeping with her was mistake.

"Hey." Jen said when Pacey walked up to the table.

"Okay, let me start by saying I'm sorry about everything." Pacey, as he sat down, jumped in the conversation.

"Why are you apologizing Pacey?… You've been very apologetic lately. Why?" Jen observed.

"Well that's because I've cheated on my wife with her good friend and I'm afraid I've ruin the lives of other… That's a reason to be apologetic." He elaborated.

"Pacey, you've made a mistake. We're human. That's what humans do… They make mistakes… And the one thing I admire you for is that you always know how to fix it." Jen reached over and grabbed Pacey's hands.

"Jen." Pacey said reluctantly.

However, Jen continued, "You said it yourself. You jumped into the marriage to quickly. Maybe it's for the best if you took a break from each other."

"What are you saying?" Pacey could not believe the things she was saying. He got up and said, "You know what; this can't happen. Nothing between us can never happen. Why don't you understand that?"

Jen got up and looked him straight in they eyes, "You've been the one who sometimes makes bad judgments; even though it wasn't all your fault, people still treated you like crap. Pacey, you need to learn that sometimes you can make mistake and no one has to know…"

"So are you saying," Pacey wasn't sure what she was signifying.

"I'm saying I can keep a secrete." Jen leaned in a kissed him.

However, the strange thing is, Pacey did not pushed her away. He liked it when her lips pressed against his lips. As she kissed him, it wasn't like when Joey kissed him. Something was different. He was ashamed of it, but he did respond to the kiss. Nonetheless, after a few moments, he came to a consideration that none of this should have happened. He then pushed her away.

Jen, surprised by his seclusion, "That was not a surprise. You pushing me away; predictable… When you are ready to talk, you know where to find me." Jen grabbed her stuff and was about to head out the door. However, Pacey stopped her.

"Jen." He called out.

Jen turned around with a little hope, "Yeah?"

"So you aren't going to tell Joey." He said egoistically.

Jen took a deep breath and said disappointedly, "Don't worry Pacey; I won't tell a soul."

Moreover, she was gone in an eye blink. Pacey was a little shaky about Jen's last statement. Pacey wasn't sure if he could trust her. More importantly, he hoped that none of this would blow up back in his face. He truly did not mean any harm.

The main question is: **_Will this be the end_**?

**

* * *

Author's Comment: I won't be back for a week (7-10 days at most), there when I come back, I'll update as soon as possible. Therefore, I posted two chapters for the meantime.**

**Author's Note: **I want to thank you all for your great reviews. Keep it up!

**Next Time on my fanfic: **After a huge proclivity, Pacey has finally came to conclusion that he feels is right.


	12. Shut Me Out

After the honeymoon, Pacey and Joey's relationship had warmth, trust, and forgiveness. However, that phased had transformed. Now, they had poor communication, often ending in arguments. There were moments of awkward tension, and the fear that someone would have an outburst.

"Honey, I'm going to work." Pacey called out. When he walked into the living room, he found a disappointed Joey sitting down on the couch. She was staring at a letter.

Pacey walked up to her and said, "What's wrong?"

Joey took a deep breath and said, "I got the letter from The University of Boston."

"Oh, what did it say?" Pacey said, but her behavior gave him a clue.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"It says _Dear Mrs. Witter, you are a bright young lady, and you would be a great addition to The University of Boston, but it is unfortunate to announce that you are not guaranteed a spot for the second semester. However, you are on the top of the waiting list. The University wishes the best of luck.."_ Joey read.

"Well, since you are the top, I'm sure you'll be able to get in anyways… and if not, there always next term." Pacey tried to encourage.

Joey got up and said, "Well I bet you're happy."

"What? Why would you say something like that?" Pacey tried to calm his temper.

"You wanted me to be stuck in this house to play the stay at home role. So congratulation, you got your wish." She said cruelly.

"Joey… Don't make me the bad guy." Pacey was sympathetic. He did not want to argue. Arguing never helped them before.

"Whatever." Joey said and then she walked away.

"Joey," Pacey chased after her, "don't shut me out like this!"

Joey went into the bedroom and locked the door on him, "Pacey, just go away. Go to your precious job."

"Fine. If you want to seclude yourself from me, then just watch me leave." Pacey walked out of the door.

Pacey didn't head straight to work. He did not want to go to work with this bad cloud over his head. He had tried everything to fix things with his wife, but Joey just would not commit. Pacey felt like calling it quits.

Pacey went to a familiar door and knocked on it. When the door opened up, Jen was standing there surprised to see Pacey. She had not heard from Pacey since there little conversation.

"Pacey. I wasn't expecting you." Jen stated.

"Is anyone inside with you?" Pacey wondered.

"No. Jack's at class. You want some coffee or something?" Jen suggested.

Pacey walked in and said, "No." Unexpectedly, he leaned in and kissed her vigorously. Jen, shocked by his behavior, kissed him back. Once they took broke from the kiss, he said, "I just want go to the bedroom."

Without looking back at Jen, he walked in, and he headed to her bedroom. Pacey took off his jacket. Jen looked out in the hall to make sure no one saw them and then she shut the door; she headed to her bedroom excited with his recognition.

Unpredictably, they were together in the bedroom. In Jen's perspective, it actually seemed like Pacey was into it. After an hour of amazement, they were dismayed and exhausted. It was now time for the awkwardness. Pacey rolled of Jen and laid in the bed for a few moments.

After a few moments, Jen turned over and said sarcastically, "I'm surprise that you haven't left already because I thought your motto was hit and run?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that. I was just in shock." Pacey apologized.

Jen turned over, rested her head on his chest and said, "What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure… All I know is I need someone who will be there for me. And I need you not just because of the sex, but I need you to talk to, someone who can comfort me emotionally." He elaborated.

"And what about Joey?" Jen curiously wondered.

Pacey looked at her and did not know what to say. Nonetheless, she was sleeping with a married man and he thought that Jen deserved to have some relief.

"Don't worry about Joey?" Pacey insisted.

**  
****Author's Note:** I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I had camp to attend and then I had a family thing but just so you know, I will be updating every 2-3 days, however, I stronlgy hope you can review my story. _Also I had troubled with the line (pagebreak/ruler) so I used the circles..._

**Next Time on my Fanfic: **Pacey feels guilty, but will he make the right choice?


End file.
